Verträumte Liebe
by kissy94
Summary: Drei beste Freunde saßen zusammen in Kräuterkunde und beschäftigten sich alle unterschiedlich...Albus S.XAlice


**Verträumte Liebe**

Drei beste Freunde saßen zusammen in Kräuterkunde und beschäftigten sich alle unterschiedlich. Der junge Scorpius saß gelangweilt auf seinem Stuhl im Klassenzimmer und lauschte nur mit halbem Ohr dem Vortrag des Professors. Ab und zu wanderte sein Blick rüber zum Mädchen das rechts neben ihm saß. Der Blick versüßte etwas den unterricht. Das bezaubernde Mädchen hörte auf den Namen Rose. Im Gegensatz zum Jungen der neben ihr saß lauschte sie hoch konzentriert dem Unterricht des lehrenden Professors. Die Blicke, die sie wohl bemerkt bemerkte, ignorierte sie gekonnt. Wie üblich eben. Dann gab es in der Reihe noch einen weiteren Jungen, der ganz link seinen Platz fand. Albus hörte schon lange nicht mehr zu. Sein Blick haftete an einem ganz anderen Punkt im Klassenraum.

„Gut, das wär´s für heute. Pa-packt bitte eure Sachen zusammen und schreibt bis zur nächsten Stunde ei-einen kleinen Aufsatz über die Alraunen.". Damit beendete Professor Longbottom sein Unterricht für die Stunde und packte selber ebenfalls sein Arbeitsmaterial zusammen.

„Hey, Al. Sag mal, schläfst du immer noch? Der Unterricht ist zu Ende, Alter. Komm, pack deine Sachen zusammen und lass uns abhauen.". Scorpius wedelte wild mit seiner Hand vor dem Gesicht seines besten Freundes und versuchte mit dieser Tat, ihn aus seiner Trance zu holen.

„Äh- wa…was?". Der junge Potter schreckte auf und sah seinem besten Freund ins Gesicht, der bereits sein gesamtes Zeug zusammen gepackt hatte und nur auf ihn wartete. Hinter ihm erkannte er seine Cousine Rose die mit einem Buch in der Hand auf Beide wartete.

Ein schwerer Seufzer entwich seiner Kehle und er fing an, sein gesamtes Material einzupacken. Nachdem er fertig war, stand er auf und schmiss seine Tasche über die Schulter. Ein letzter Blick auf den Punkt und schon war er draußen.

Die Drei befanden sich nun draußen auf der großen Wiese unter ihrem Stammbaum.

Der junge Malfoy beschäftigte sich grinsend mit den roten Haaren von Rose, die dies wieder gekonnt ignorierte und nur ein genervtes Gesicht zog, während sie sich aufs Lesen konzentrieren wollte. Doch dann fiel ihr Blick besorgt auf ihren Cousin, der gedankenverloren ins Leere starrte.

„Sag mal Al, was hast du denn? Wieso siehst du als so komisch in die Luft? Sollte man sich Sorgen machen?".

Langsam wandte der Potter seinen Kopf in die Richtung der jungen Weasly. Eine Zeitlang starrte er sie einfach leer an. Der Blick beängstigte nicht nur Rose, sonders auch Scorpius, der während dessen seiner Tätigkeit Einhalt gebiet.

„Alter…sag mal, geht´s?", fragte der Blonde besorgt nach.

Albus sah nun ihm in die Augen. Dem Malfoy lief es kalt den Rücken runter.

Dann drehte der Potter wieder seinen Blick starr nach vorne und lies wieder einen schweren Seufzer hören.

Die beiden Anderen sahen sich besorgt an, dann wieder ihren besten Freund. Eins war ihnen klar – irgendetwas stimmte mit Albus nicht.

Nachdem die drei Freunde etwas Zeit miteinander verbracht hatten, gingen sie wieder ihre eigenen Wege. Jeder hatte noch Sachen zu erledigen. Auch wenn die Sache von Albus nicht ganz klar war.

Der besagte Potter saß auf einem der Fenstersimse des Gemeinschaftsraumes der Gryffindors und starrte aus dem Fenster. Geräusche um ihn herum ignorierte er gekonnt und konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf seine Gedanken und den dazu gehörigen Bildern, die ihm durch den Kopf schwirrten. Dieses eine Mädchen lies ihm schon so lange keine Ruhe. Und in letzter Zeit war es extrem geworden. Dass ein einziges Gehirn so viel an eine Sache denken konnte, wunderte Al ziemlich. Es war schön aber auch gleichzeitig nervenaufreibend. Er konnte sich auf nichts mehr konzentrieren. Im Unterricht zählte nur ihr Anblick. Ihre Haltung, ihre Schönheit, ihr Lächeln. Seiner Meinung nach war sie Makellos. Top Noten und einen perfekten Charakter. Sein Traum. Wann immer er sie anblickte, wurde ihm ganz warm. In seinem Magen schwirrten tausende Schmetterlinge herum und sein Gehirn machte klick und es war aus. Einzig sie zählte. Albus war es klar, dass sich seine beiden besten Freunde so langsam Sorgen machten. Aber das war Al relativ egal. Hauptsache er konnte sie weiter hin betrachten.

Während der junge Potter so in seinen Gedanken schwelgte, bemerkte er nicht, wie der große Potter den Saal gemeinsam mit seinen lachenden Freunden berat.

James erblickte soeben seinen kleinen Bruder und winkte sich bei seinen Freunden ab, um sich Albus zu widmen.

Heute Nachmittag hatte sich nämlich seine Cousine Rose bei erkundigt, ob er wüsste, was mit Al wäre. Und nicht nur sie. Kurze Zeit später erschien Scorpius bei ihm und fragte genau dasselbe. Das machte dem ältesten Potterspross Sorgen. Er entschloss sich deshalb, sich mal mehr mit seinem Bruder zu beschäftigen.

Und nun ergab sich eine solche Chance, die er sofort ergriff.

„Yo, Al. Sag mal, was hast du kleiner Bruder?". James heute seinem Bruder so hart gegen die Schulter seines Bruders, das dieser unter dem Schmerz zusammen zuckte und einen gequälten laut von sich gab. Schmerzhaft rieb er sich die Schulter.

„Mensch, James. Was soll diese Gewalt gegen seinen eigenen Bruder?". Den Teil ´eigenen Bruder´ betonte er absichtlich stark. James lies nur einen Lacher raus und lehnte sich mit der Schulter gegen die Wand, um sich mit seinen Bruder weiter zu unterhalten. Seine Hände schob er in seine Hosentaschen und ein schiefes Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen.

„Komm Al. Ein Männergespräch unter zwei Brüdern. Was haste auf dem Herzen.".

Verdutz sah Al seinen großen Bruder an. So etwas kam extrem selten vor - verdammt selten.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was du meist, James.".

„Ach komm, Al. Du hast doch was. Deine besten Freunde würden sich doch nicht umsonst Sorgen um dich machen.".

Also hatte er richtig vermutet. Seine Freunde machten sich bereits Sorgen.

„Was sollte denn schon sein? Ich bin eben bisschen abwesend. Ist doch nicht so schlimm!".

„Ja, aber in letzter Zeit non Stopp. Selbst ich hab es ab und zu mitbekommen! Was geht dir denn als durch den Kopf? Das muss ja echt was krasses sein, wenn du so viel daran denkst.".

Jetzt musste schnell eine Ausrede her. Mit James über Mädchen reden? Lieber hörte er sich eine Standpauke von Rose an.

„Na- na ja…darüber, was ich Mum und Dad zum Hochzeitstag schenke!".

James konnte es nicht fassen. Was sollte denn diese miese Ausrede? Dachte er wirklich, er sei so dumm?

„Ich bitte dich, Al. Mums und Dads Hochzeitstag ist erst in drei Monaten. Selbst Lily macht sich noch keine Gedanke darüber. Und sie ist immer die erste die uns dazu anspornt, uns was Kreatives auszudenken.".

Als Antwort bekam er nur einen Schulterzucken des jüngeren Potters.

Jetzt starrten sich Beide bloß an. Anscheinend wollte keiner der Klein bei geben.

Das Portrait zu den Gryffindors öffnete sich wieder und eine Schar kichernde Mädchen trat ein. Anfangs schenkten die beiden Brüder ihnen keine Aufmerksamkeit, bis Albus sein Blick kurz zu ihnen rüber schweifen lies. Und dort blieb er haften.

Verwirrt sah James seinen Bruder genauer an. Dessen Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich nämlich ganz verändert. Seine Gesichtszüge wurden leichter, seine Augen sahen verträumt aus. Er sah aus, als wenn er etwas Wundervolles betrachten würde. Das machte den älteren Potter neugierig, weshalb er sich hinter Al stellte und denselben Punkt betrachtete. Das einzige, was er sah, war die Schar Mädchen.

Dann machte es Klick im Kopf von James. Albus, der ruhige und zuvorkommende Al, hatte sich tatsächlich in eins der Mädchen dort verliebt. Aber in welches? Das war nun die schwere Frage. Dann fiel ihm eine Technik ein, die er von seiner Tante Hermine so neben bei angeguckt hatte. Er glaubte, dass noch nie jemand diesen Tick bemerkte hatte. Mal sehen, ob er es ebenfalls hinbekommt.

„Hey, wo starrst du hin?", flüsterte er leise in Als Ohr. Einfach leise flüsternd fragen. Das war auch schon der Trick.

„Alice…".

James dachte, ihm würde der Atem weg bleiben. Sein Blick fiel auf das genannte Mädchen. Die Tochter vom Kräuterkundelehrer. Ok, er musste zugeben, sie war wirklich verdammt süß. Aber trotzdem hätte er nicht gedacht, dass sich sein kleiner Bruder in sie verlieben würde.

„Wow, kleiner Bruder. Du stehst also auf die süßen, kleinen Unschuldslämmer. Interessant…". Ein Lächeln zauberte sich auf James Lippen und er richtete sich wieder auf. Diesmal fand sich seine Hand sanfter auf den Schultern seines kleinen Bruders.

Dieser war vorerst immer noch total verzaubert. Bis er dann schlagartig und schockiert realisierte, was er soeben von sich gegeben hatte.

„Äh, also, ich meine…ähm…". Albus stotterte, rot wie eine Tomate, seltsame Töne vor sich hin. Am liebsten würde sich James vor lachen auf dem Boden rollen. Aber er riss sich zusammen. Immer hin war sein kleiner Bruder zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben verliebt und drüber würde er keine Witze reisen.

„Keine Panik, kleiner Bruder. Dann Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher!", versicherte er ihm mit einem Zwinkern. Albus sah ihn so an, als ob er ihm kein Wort glauben würde.

„Ernsthaft Al. Von mit kriegt niemand ein Wort raus.".

„Ah, sowieso zu spät um mich zu korrigieren.".

Mit zur Seite gelegten Kopf sah Albus wieder Alice Longbottom an. Ja, er hatte sich in die kleine Longbottom schwer verliebt.

„Aber Al, du solltest wenigstens Rose und Scorp bescheid sagen. Die Beiden machen sich ernsthafte Sorgen um dich.".

„Ja, ok, James. Werde ich machen.".

„Gut, ich geh dann mal wieder und lass dich weiter Träumen, kleiner Bruder.".

Zum Abschied klatschten sich die Potterbrüder in die Hände und James verschwand. Als verträumter Blick war wieder bei Alice gerichtet.

„DU BIST WAS?", schrie Rose laut aus, als sie morgens zusammen mit Scorpius und Albus vor dem Klassenraum für Verwandlung stand.

„Pssssch. Nicht so laut, Rose!", flüsterte Al und gab den Anderen anhand von Handzeichen zu verstehen, dass alles ok sei.

„Wow, Al. Hätte ich nicht gedacht.", bemerkte Scorp und sein Blick wanderte kurz zu Alice, die bei ihren Freundinnen stand und sich unterhielt. „Aber einen guten Geschmack hast du ja, das muss ich schon sagen!".

Dank dieser Aussage bekam er einen strafenden Blick von Rose. Ein Grinsen erschien auf seinen Lippen als er diesen sah.

„Was, eifersüchtig das ich ein anderes Mädchen lobe, Rose?".

„Pah, nenn mir ein Grund, warum ich eifersüchtig sein sollte?".

„Könnt ihr euer geturtelt ein Andermal fortsetzten, bitte?".

Empört sah Rose ihren Cousin an. „Ich turtle gar nicht mit Scorpius! Sag was dazu, Scorp!".

„Was? Wieso sollte ich? Ich flirte auf jeden Fall mit dir!". Diese Aussage bestätigte Scorpius mit einem Gesichtsausdruck der sagte, dass das doch offensichtlich und sein voller ernst war. Rose verdrehte nur genervt die Augen und wandte sich stattdessen wieder ihrem Verwandten zu.

„Also, was hast du weiter vor, Al?".

Verwirrt sah Albus Rose an.

„Wie, was hab ich weiter vor? Nichts.".

Jetzt sahen seine besten Freunde ihn verwirrt an.

„Nichts?", kam es synchron.

„Nichts. Was soll ich denn bitte machen?".

„Na, das was ich immer mache, Al. Auf Angriff.", erklärte Scorp.

„Wow, und das bringt es ja voll!". Sein Blick huschte zu Rose, die diesen böse erwiderte. Auch Scorpius warf ihr einen eher traurigen Blick zu, ehe er seufzte und wieder zu seinem besten Freund sah.

„Ja, aber wenn du nichts tust, wird sie es auch nicht merken!".

„Ich weiß…", murmelte er leise und warf Alice noch mal einen Blick zu. Sie war einfach so süß, wenn sie mit ihren Freundinnen da stand und kicherte.

Doch plötzlich passierte was Unerwartetes. Sie blickte von ihren Freundinnen weg und lief anscheinend in ihre Richtung. Schnell sah Al weg und bekam langsam Panik.

„Sie- sie kommt doch nicht etwa auf uns zu, oder!", erkundigte er sich bei seinen Freunden, die einen Blick auf sie warfen.

„Oh je Alter, reis dich bloß zusammen. Sie kommt wirklich auf uns zu!", erklärte Scorp und stieß mit seinem Ellbogen in Als Seite.

„Hallo Leute.", begrüßte Alice Longbottom die Drei und stellte sich vor ihnen. Sie lächelte ihnen ehrlich zu.

Das war zu viel für Albus. Sein gesamter Körper begann zu kribbeln und Aufregung machte sich in ihm breit. Wieder kamen sie tausenden Schmetterlinge in seinen Bauch und feierten eine richtige Party.

„Hallo Alice. Was gibt´s?", erkundigte sich Rose bei ihrer Freundin.

„Na ja, ich wollte mich mal kurz mit Scorpius unterhalten. Ist das ok?".

Verwirrt sahen die drei Freunde Alice an, bis Scorp ihr Antwortete. „Äh…klar, ok.".

„Gut, kannst du kurz kommen?".

Scorpius nickte und folgte ihr ein Stück weit weg von der Masse. Von ihrem Platz aus beobachteten Rose und Albus das Gespräch.

„Worüber reden die bloß?", warf Rose die Frage ein.

„Keine Ahnung!".

Die beiden Verwandten besahen sich ihre Freunde und versuchten, etwas mitzubekommen. Was sie sahen, war, ein normales Gespräch. Albus realisierte wieder, was für ein süßes Lächeln Alice hatte. Sie war einfach zu allen gleich nett. Egal aus welchem Haus sie kamen. Zudem schämte sie sich kein bisschen dafür, dass ihr Vater Professor für Kräuterkunde war. Im Gegenteil – sie war sehr stolz auf ihn wegen vielen Sachen. Zumal das er Professor in einer der berühmtesten Zauberschulen war und für die Taten, die er im Kampf gegen den dunkeln Lord beigetragen hatte.

Er wachte wieder auf, als er ein Grummeln von seiner Cousine vernahm. Zuerst sah er sie verwundert an und sah dann, dass sie zu Scorp und Alice sah. Dann wanderte sein Blick ebenfalls wieder zu den Beiden. Auch er fing an zu grummeln. Denn er sah, dass Alice eine Hand auf Scorpius Schulter gelegen hatte. Es war klar, was Beide fühlten – Eifersucht.

Dann konnten sie sehen, wie Alice sich verabschiede. Scorp sah ihr kurz nach, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und sah dann wieder zu seinen Freunden. Angst machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit, als er Beide ansah. Sie hatten Beide einen bösen Gesichtsausdruck. So, als ob sie ihn gleich in Stücke reisen wollten. Er schluckte schwer und überlegte sich, ob er wirklich zu ihnen zurückkehren sollte. Aber als ob sie seine Gedanken lesen könnten, riefen Beide

synchron: „Komm wieder, Malfoy!". Und auch noch sein Nachname!

„Äh…hey Leute.", sagte Scorpius mit einem Winken und einem unsicheren Lächeln, als er wieder zu ihnen trat.

„Was wollte sie?". Wieder synchron.

„Ach, nichts besonderes. Sie wollte nur, das ich ihr Tommy Wheeler vorstelle.".

Scorp erkannte plötzlich einen schockierenden Gesichtsausdruck bei seinem besten Freund. So, als ob er gleich tot umfallen würde.

„Keine Panik Alter. Nicht für sie. Für eine ihrer Freundinnen!".

Erleichterung machte sich auf Als Gesicht breit und er lies sich an der Wand hinunter gleiten.

Das war alles verdammt stressig!

Mittlerweile waren paar Tage verstrichen und Albus Blick haftete immer noch auf Alice.

Doch heute hatten seine Freunde vor, ihn abzulenken. Sie durften nach Hogsmeade und einer ihrer Klassenkameraden feierte seinen Geburtstag. Also hieß dies Party.

Albus hatte eigentlich gar keine Lust. Er war kein Kerl der gerne Party machte. Besonders nicht, wenn sein Bruder dabei sein würde. Das würde nämlich verdammt peinlich werden. Und dazu kam auch noch die Sache, dass seine kleine Schwester mit ihrem neuen Freund kommen würde. Das könnte ja was werden.

Die Party fand in den drei Besen statt. Albus zog sich zurück und hatte es sich mit einer Limonade in der Hand auf einem Sitzkissen bequem gemacht. Von seinem Platz aus hatte er einen guten Blick auf die ganzen Geschehnisse. Da wäre zu erst sein bester Freund zusammen mit seiner besten Freundin, auch als seine Cousine bekannt. In der Schule hielt sie Scorpius immer auf Abstand und sich auf keinen seiner Flirts an. Aber hier tanzte sie mit ihm. Al verstand einfach nicht, warum seine Cousine sich nicht ihre Gefühle eingestand und nicht einfach mit Scorp zusammen kam. Der junge Potter schüttelte seinen Kopf. Danach wanderte sein Blick zu seiner kleinen Schwester Lily, die mit ihrem Freund Händchen hielt und sich gemeinsam mit ihm und paar Freunden unterhielt. Solange nicht mehr geschah, war er beruhigt. Aber da war ja noch sein großer Bruder James. Peinlichkeit in Person. Wie der mal wieder abfeierte. Und darauf standen alle auch noch! Besonders die weiblichen Partygäste! Ihm war es als kleiner Bruder einfach nur peinlich!

Was er jedoch traurig fand war die Tatsache, dass er Alice nicht sehen konnte. Er wusste, dass sie auch nicht auf Partys stand. Aber Al wusste, dass Alice so viel Anstand besaß, immer mal vorbei zu schauen um das Geschenk abzugeben und dem Geburtstagskind persönlich zu gratulieren. Vielleicht hatte er sie verpasst?

Ihm wurde es zu viel und fing an, sich zu langweilen. Er beschloss, etwas raus zu gehen um frische Luft zu schnappen.

Draußen lief er eine Weile rum und landete irgendwann auf einer Bank. Er lies einfach wieder seine Gedanken schweifen. Hinaus zu Alice Longbottom. Wieso konnte er sie nicht einfach ansprechen. Er fand sie einfach perfekt.

„Hey, Albus!", erklang eine liebliche Mädchenstimme aus der Dunkelheit.

Ruckartig drehte sich Albus um und sah im Schein der Lichter das Gesicht seiner heimlichen Liebe – Alice.

„A…Alice! Was machst du denn hier?". Al bemerkte, wie er leicht rot wurde und machte ihr Platz, da sie sich zu ihm setzten wollte.

„Ach, meine Freundinnen wollten noch auf der Party bleiben. Aber ich mag so Sachen nicht. Du auch nicht, stimmt´s?".

„Ja, stimmt.".

Es herrschte Ruhe zwischen Beiden. Dann ging Albus war durch den Kopf.

_Wenn ich mich jetzt nicht bemühe dann wird meine Liebe auf ewig unerwidert bleiben. Jetzt oder nie!_

„Alice…ich…ich muss dir was sagen.".

„Ja?", fragte Alice süß lächelnd. Dieses Lächeln. Albus wurde es wieder ganz warm ums Herz und er wusste, dass er jetzt da durch musste!

„Also. Ich- ich habe schon lange ein Auge auf dich geworfen. A- also versteh das jetzt nicht falsch! Ich sehe dich nur gerne an. Du bist immer nett und freundlich. Und dein Lächeln. Haha, das ist einfach nur so süß. Deine Hilfsbereitschaft verwundert mich immer wieder. Du bist ein wahrer Engel! Ich finde dich einfach fantastisch! Und das bringt auch so seine Probleme mit sich. Wann immer ich dich mit einem anderen Mann sehe, werde ich immer so eifersüchtig. Ich…würde immer so gern an seiner Stelle stehen. Ich würde mich immer gerne mit dir so frei unterhalten. An deiner Seite stehen. Deine Hand halten. Dich in meinen Armen halten. Alice…ich…ich hab echt verdammt stark in dich verliebt!".

Es herrschte wieder ruhe. Albus musste erst einmal runter kommen und seinen Herzschlag runter bringen. Er hatte so eben seiner ersten, großen Liebe ein Liebesgeständnis gemacht. Und es war auch noch sein Erstes gewesen!

Alice besah sich Albus eine weile schweigend.

Dieses Schweigen machte Al benahe verrückt! Sie sollte doch bitte was sagen!

Doch die Longbottom schwieg weiterhin. Doch dann tat sie etwas Unerwartetes. Sie legte ihre Hände um Albus Gesicht, das bis dahin auf den Boden gerichtet war. Somit zwang sie ihn, sie anzusehen. Als Herz begann wieder zu rasen er wurde wieder rot. Verwirrt blickte er in ihr bezauberndes Gesicht, das wieder ein süßes Lächeln wiedergab.

„Albus. Wieso hast du mir das nicht schon früher gesagt?", fragte sie liebenswert nach.

„Äh…na- na ja. Ich war eben zu…zu schüchtern. Hab mich nicht wirklich so getraut!", erklärte er kleinlaut.

Alice kicherte leise. „Was? Ein Potter und schüchtern sein?".

„Na ja.".

Albus bemerkte, wie sich Alices Gesicht das seinem näherte. Bald waren sie nur noch Zentimeter weit voneinander entfernt. Bis sich schließlich ihre Lippen trafen zu einem Kuss. Albus inneres wurde brennend heiß. Er küsste sie! Er küsste Alice, seine große Liebe! Es war einfach atemberaubend schön für ihn. Während ihre Hände weiter hin sein Gesicht umschlossen, legte er sein um ihren Körper und zog sie näher zu sich hin. Albus genoss jede Sekunde und er zog genauestens ihren Duft ein. Auch sie wollte keine Sekunde vergessen. Doch durch schon bald aufkommenden Luftmangel lösten sie sich langsam voneinander und Beide blickten sich dann an. Alice Hände ruhten nun auf Als Brust.

Es kribbelte dem Potter immer noch auf den Lippen und er war immer noch in einer Art Trance. Es war einfach nur wunderschön gewesen!

Dann vernahm er ein Kichern von ihr und erwachte. Verwirrt sah er sie an.

„Mensch, Al. Hättest du nicht immer geträumt, wenn du mich angesehen hast, dann hättest du auch gemerkt, dass ich dich auch manchmal beobachtet habe.".

Albus konnte seinen Ohren nicht trauen! „Wi-wirklich?".

Kichernd nickte sie als Bestätigung. „Ja. Ich liebe dich auch, Albus!", flüsterte sie leise und drückte ihm kurz einen Kuss auf seine Lippen.

Al konnte sein Glück gar nicht glauben! Seine Arme schlagen sich enger um ihren Körper und zogen diesen näher an sich ran. Sie liebe ihn auch!

Eine Weile saßen sie da. Arm in Arm und genossen die Ruhe.

„Hey, Al. Es wird langsam kalt. Sollen wir wieder rein?", fragte sie zaghaft nach.

„Klar.".

Beide standen auf und machten sich Hand in Hand wieder zurück zur Feier.

Auf der Feier blieben sie die gesamte Zeit zusammen und holten sich erst einmal was zu trinken. Dann setzten sie sich zusammen und redeten erst einmal.

Albus war im Moment wirklich der glücklichste Mensch überhaupt. Auch Alice.

Auf der Feier lagen paar Blicke auf ihr. James bemerkte nach einer Zeit das neue Pärchen und grinste nur. Lily sah ebenfalls ihren großen Bruder und lächelte glücklich. Auch Rose und Scorpius freuten sich für ihren besten Freund, hatten aber vor, sich erst morgen weiter darum zu kümmern. Erst mal feierten sie gemeinsam.


End file.
